totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Miód , niedziedż i krzyyyyyk
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 9 Chris : Witajcie . Jak widzę nie możecie doczekać się kolejnych odcinków. Ostatnio : tajemnicze zaskoczenie : najlepsza przyjaciółka Katie zrezygnowała , po eliminacji Sadie. Tym samy drużyna misiaczek Cody znalazła się w nieciekawej sytuacji . Na dodatek Brigette , Gwen i LeShawna ostro się skumplowały , a ja to musze jakoś rozbić. Niedobrze mi od tego … Ale zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Wawanakwy totalnej porażki. Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! '''Chatka Drużyny Misiaczek Cody Duncan : Jak my mamy niby dać sobie radę ? ich po 8 i 7 a nas tylko 4. Cody : No proszę teraz cię to zainteresowało Sierra : Hej jest nas 4 ale mamy pewną przewagę. DJ : jakoś nie widzę pozytywnej strony. Sierra : Przecież macie wspaniałe talenty. Duncan jesteś nieugięty i znasz wiele przekrętów. Duncan : Ta i nie widziałaś wszystkiego Sierra : DJ , klątwa cię opuściła , i w końcu możesz dać radę bez ranienia zwierzątek. DJ : Co racja to racja. Cody : Nieźle może jednak mamy jakieś szansę . Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Cody we mnie uwierzył . Może zdarzy nam się coś wspaniałego. Oddychaj Sierra , Oddychaj … Duncan : Tak już widzę jak mamy szansę , a Cortney się pewnie zaciesza ze mnie. DJ : Spokojnie nie jest aż tak źle. 'Chatka Obozowiczów' Cortney : Tak , tak ! Brigette : Coś się stało Cortney , cały czas tam coś rysujesz ? Cortney : Robię.. nic takiego , a co do radości to cieszę się zemszczę się na Duncanie , za to o zrobił mnie Heather : Widocznie masz duży problem , ale to nic dziwnego . Gwen : Tak a w ogóle ile razy mam ci wytłumaczyć żebyś zrozumiała. Duncan i ja chodzimy i nic z tym nie zrobisz. Owen : A myślałem , ze nic między wami nie ma. Noah : To oczywiste , że jest . Bobbie : Tak na pewno. Cortney : O co właściwie wam chodzi ? Owen : Wiesz macie jakąś wieź tak jak ja i Izzy. Rozstaliśmy się ale jesteśmy razem. Noah : Tak i obyś znowu nie oberwał w jajca . Heather : Według mnie taki kop mu się przyda. Owen ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie obrazi , to nie wiem co jej .. o guma ! Gwen ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Tak mam kłopoty z Cortney , Trent pewnie nie zniósł tego ,że go opuściłam . Całkowicie źle … 'Chatka Cierniaków' Beth : Hej zrobiłam naszyjniki , kośby chciał jeden. LeShawna : Dziewczyno niezły masz wzrok jak mogłaś to zrobić. Harold : Tak idealnie wykonane. Alejandro : Tak ale proszę , próbuję czyta ć. Izzy : a co takiego , może tez mnie zaciekawi. Alejandro : Wynocha. Nikki ; Hej sam tu nie jesteś , ty się lepiej wynieś.. o kawa. Alejandro : O tak !! Nikki : Wiedzieliście o tym ,że mam bliznę po tym jak zostałam porażona przez meduzę , oraz oskubana przez rybę ! Ale fajnie puszek lata. Izzy : Hahaha , też go widzę , możemy razem ich złapać ,. Chodźmy .. Izzy ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Hahaha , Ale świetna z niej dziewczyna. Alejandro : Pokój wariatów. Beth : Przynajmniej one tak nie Maruszą. Alejandro : Przynajmniej one starają się wygrywać. LeShawna : Oj nie przeginaj , nie chcesz zobaczyć mojej furii. Alejandro : A jeśli robię tak ! Harold : AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUŁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeShawna : O nie przegiąłeś. Beth : LeShawna uspokój się. Trent : Kolo daj siana. Alejandro ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Może być pewna , wyrzucę ją jak w poprzednim sezonie Trent ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Nie mogą dać sobie spokoju , jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie i jakoś powinnyśmy się zgrać. Ale on ! już wiem co czuli w poprzednim sezonie .. Harold ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Moje jąd** 'Za chatkami , w lesie' Bobbie : Dobra nie ma chyba nikogo. Cortney : Tak to , to ja widzę , a po co w ogóle się zebraliśmy. Alejandro : Musimy po ustalać kilka spraw Cortney : Coś słabo nam idzie jeszcze nie wyrzuciliśmy naszych celów. Bobbie : Właśnie a główny cel : Heather wciąż jest w grze. Cortney ; Tak przydałby się ktoś jeszcze do sojuszu. Ktoś inteligentny ale tez i sprytny.. Alejandro : Ale wątpię byśmy kogoś znaleźli. Bobbie : Chef ! Alejandro : Chefa , co ty gadasz ? Bobbie : Nie za tobą. Chef : Właśnie , niezła afera się tutaj dzieje. Cortney : Musimy coś zrobić . Alejandro : Izzy , Chef chce się z tobą zmierzyć!! Izzy : Już pędzę !! Chefie zaraz się dorwę do ciebie.. Chef : To spróbuj. Alejandro : Znikajcie , lepiej żeby was nie widzieli. Bobbie : Dobra Cortney : Powodzenia. 'Las' Chris : Witajcie , widzieliście może gdzieś Chefa , nie mogę go znaleźć. Alejandro : Zabawiał się z Izzy .. Znaczy Izzy a nim. Izzy ; Tak dostał jak mu się należało .. Chris : Dobra nie będę wtedy przeszkadzał. A co do dzisiejszego wyzwania będzie nagroda. Gwen : W końcu o tym pomyślałeś. Cortney : I tak my to zgarniemy. Harold ; Już to widzę. Heather : Może lepiej dowiemy się jaka to nagroda ? Chris : Nagrodą jest wycieczka jachtem na 2 dni . I to nie byle jakim , ale wyzwanie będzie trudne i bardzo kłujące. Sierra ; Chris ciekawe co znowu wymyśliłeś , kłujące i pewnie ze zwierzętami , to pewnie osy . Nikki : Nie żartuj z osami !!!?? Chris ; Prawie z pszczołami. Pierwsze wyzwanie , znajdźcie kolonię , gniazdo czy jak to się nazywa , byście mogli zrobić miód , drugim wyzwaniem jest dotarcie do tych uli z pszczołami i wykonali miód. Która drużyna zrobi lepszy wygra nagrodę i uniknie dzisiejszych eliminacji. Przegrani odeślą znowu portem wstydu jedna osobę , a może dwie prawda Sierra . Sierra : Nie licz , na to. Chris : Do roboty ludzie. Harold : Dobra z tego co wiem , pszczoły powinny być na drzewach liściastych. LeShawna : Może tam. Nikki : Pewnie , ale raczej tu go nie widać. Trent : Tak ja pójdę w tamtą stronę , tam maga być te drzewa. Harold : Tylko się nie zgubić, musimy działać razem. Alejandro : Wiecie co ja idę na północ tam może coś znajdę. Beth : Więc zostaliśmy w czterech. Lepiej się nie rozdzielajmy Nikki : To gzie idziemy Beth : Tam gdzie Harold poprowadzi. Harold : Dzięki LeShawna : No to w drogę. Heather ; Ludzie , podstawa , idziemy na Owenem Gwen : Ty chcesz współpracować, to jest jakieś dziwne. Cortney ; ''' Zamilcz idziemy , i tak coś ci pewnie zrobię. '''Gwen : Co ty tam jeszcze marudzisz. Noah : Owen może ty nas poprowadzisz , chwaliłeś się węchem. Owen : Tak spróbuje. Owen ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem czy mój talent zadziała , bo używam go gdy jestem głodny , ale dzisiaj jakoś nie mam apetytu.. Duncan : Ktoś się zna na tych sprawach DJ : Od kiedy klątwa minęła , to czuję się o wiele lepiej. Duncan : Dobra , ale co my zrobimy z tym wyzwaniem. Cody : Rany jaki jestem głodny.. Sierra : Już lecę Cody : Proszę hot – dog z keczupem i surówką i cola z lodem jak lubisz. Cody : Skąd ty to wzięłaś ? Duncan : Nie ważne , a dałabyś tak radę znaleźć miód DJ ( Pokój zwierzeń ) ; Trochę to podłe ale skoro dają sobie radę .. to nie udzielam się. Cody : Znalazłabyś nam pszczoły Sierra : Już !! Duncan : Super ; To nie bal ! Sierra ; Nie czuję się dobrze.. . . DJ : Mam cię . Sierra ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Czemu wkoło mnie łatają aniołki DJ , Duncana i Codiego !! Ale niesamowicie .. O jednorożec.. Chris : Nieźle ją poturbowaliście Duncan : To nieswój interes. DJ : Tak chodźmy musimy zrobić ten miód i wygrać wycieczkę jachtem. Cody : Dobrze gadasz. 'Obok groty niedźwiedzia w lesie' Izzy : Juhuu , panie niedźwiedziu , gdzie jesteś. Niedźwiedź : Grrrryyyyyy !! Izzy ; O jak misiaczek . Owen : Odejdź stamtąd. Noah : Oszalała do reszty. Heather : Co to za ryyk. ? Tam jest świruska.. Beth : Powie ktoś ,żeby od niego wyszła. Heather : Może ty chętnie by cię schrupał. Izzy : Jej O tak !! Wszyscy : AAAAA!!!! Owen ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Ale na jest niesamowita. Heather ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Jeśli spotkam ją w kolejnym odcinku i jeszcze dalej to coś jej chyba zrobię. 'Ponownie w lesie.. znowu …..' Trent : O witaj Gwen ! Gwen : No hej Trent , co tam słychać. Trent ; A nic takiego , a co tam u ciebie. Gwen : Jest dobrze. Trent : To jak ci się powodzi z Duncanem. Gwen : Bardzo dobrze , dzięki że się pytasz. Trent : Chciałbym z Toba o czymś porozmawiać. Gwen ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Błagam , żeby tylko nie chc9iał , wrócić , nie mam tego z złe ,że się rozstaliśmy ale powinnam mu wynagrodzić. Przeze mnie straciła szansę na milion .. Co tu robić. Trent ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Nie chcę wrócić , ale chciałbym ,żebyś wiedziała ,bardzo mi na tobie zależy i czy wybaczymy nasze krzywdy i zaczniemy zwykłą znajomość . Gwen : Wiesz jestem trochę zaskoczona.. Uważaj !!!!!!!! Trent : Co to AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Izzy : Fajnie , rodeo !! Trent : Izzy uspokój się proszę. Owen : AAAAA!!! Beth : Zatrzymaj tego niedźwiedzia. 'Pole z ulami' Cody : Gdzie jest reszta Chris ? Chris : Bawią się z niedźwiedziem , i nieźle im to wychodzi. Nigdy tak się nie ubawiłem Duncan : Czy to Trent i Gwen ! Duncan ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Niech trzyma od niej swoje łapy. Byli razem ale teraz Gwen jest ze mną. Cody : Dobra wkładam powoli , powoli. DJ : Tak udało się . Cody : Teraz trzeba tylko wyciągnąć. Heather : Udało się .. Duncan.: Co się stało z misiem .. Nie przepadał za tobą Heather : Cicho muszę , , co ! Wy już zrobiliście ! Cody : Do zobaczenia , szkoda ,że ominie cię jacht. Cody ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : W zasadzie komu jej szkoda ? Pewnie nawet Rodina za nią nie przepada. A co do Sierry to miło ,że mogę zostać kilka chwil bez jej towarzystwa . Trent : My żyjemy. Gwen : Nie wiem wszystko jest takie dziwne. LeShawna : No Chris : Ale I tak część waszego zespołu przepadła. Beth : Nie no czemu , cała się lepie. Owen : Miodek … Beth : Owen nie ! Noah : To było najpaskudniejsza rzecz, oj moja alergia .. AHHH swędzi Heather : Chris : Udało mi się mam niewiele ale zawsze cos. Chris : Więc mamy już przegranego . Cierniaki spodziewam się was na eliminacjach. 'Eliminacje' Chris : Dawno was tu nie widziałem na eliminacjach. Ale do rzeczy , kto nie otrzyma .. Alejandro : Orderu ten może się wynosić z wsypy , tak Chris rozumiemy , nie musisz za każdym razem się powtarzać. Chris : Jeśli chcesz mi odebrać tą przyjemność to lepiej , wynocha. LeShawna : Możemy przejść do rzeczy ! Chris : Pewnie , dzisiaj bezpieczni są : Beth … Nikki …. LeShawna … Trent… Alejandro : Znowu .. !! Chris : Tak Alejandro drużyna ma cię gości całkowicie zaufania. Harold Ha ha , oberwałeś dwa razy w jajca i nieźle się pożądliły pszczoły , wspaniały moment. No i Izzy , która , to już niezłe na maksimum możliwości , sprowadziła niedźwiedzia na pole z ulami Harold ; Może dasz już te pianki .. Oujjj Chris : Pewnie : Izzy Alejandro łapcie .. LeShawna : Co ! Jak to możliwe , czemu na niego głosowaliście. Trent : Wiem w takim stanie nie może brać udziału w wyzwaniach. Beth : No i był trochę słabym kapitanem. Chris : O tak był beznadziejny , dlatego teraz kapitanem zostanie : LeShawna Nikki : Fajnie , wszyscy ją lubią w drużynie więc wspaniale się sprawdzi. Chris : Harold , dla ciebie jest port wstydu , zapraszam. Harold : LeShawna , proszę pokonaj tego wredniaka. LeShawna : Obiecuję ci misiaczku. Harold : Dziękuje. Chris : Dobra ja lecę na imprezę na jachcie. Nikki ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Gdzie on cały czas się wymyka , muszę to sprawdzić. Alejandro : Nieźle nam wychodzi ta współpraca. Cortney : Bardzo dobrze. Bobbie : Tak dalej i wyrzucimy wszystkich po kolei Alejandro : Harold już mi nie będzie przeszkadzał , miałem go dość. Bobbie : Dobra ale następnym razem skupmy się na Heather. Nikki ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : O nie , taki sojusz . Nie sądziłam ,że Bobbie jest taki podły , Po tamtej dwójce się spodziewałam. Co powinnam zrobić ? 'Impreza na Jachcie' Duncan ; Ale będzie rzeź. Cody : Miło będzie spędzić trochę czasu na małym relaksie. DJ : Tak szkoda tylko , ze dziewczyn nie ma . Duncan : Tak Gwen. Cody : Nom byłoby lepiej. Sierra : Już jestem o Cody . Będę przy tobie przy tym cudownym rejsie. Cody : …. Chris : No i to koniec tego odcinka ,co się stanie z Codym ? Czy Sierra zacałuje go na śmierć. Czy Nikki ujawni tajny sojusz Bobbiego , czy tez stanie się ich ofiarą i czy Izzy znowu spłoszy niedźwiedzia , tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki !! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki